


Decisions

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Summary: Just a little fic expanding the power of attorney forms episode





	Decisions

He could hear a happy tune being hummed from the kitchen, smiling to himself he pulled on his coat and scooped up the package that had been delivered in the post. A quick glance confirmed it was the power of attorney forms that they'd applied for a week or so ago. He sighed a little, realising that although Duffy was in agreement to the forms being completed, it signalled another milestone in her diagnosis. So long as they kept communicating about fears and worries then they could face each step together.

He leant against the doorframe as Duffy busied herself folding his shirts. He could tell she'd already cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom as it sparkled and shined. He wondered if this had something to do with her visit to the dementia nurse yesterday? Ever since she had returned she'd been much more alive and determined. Whatever the nurse had said, he was eternally grateful.

'What?' Duffy blushed. 'Just keeping my mind active, like the nurse said, it's working and I'm feeling like my old self again.' She finished with a big smile. It calmed both of them to think that her old self was returning. The worry and fears had dented her confidence recently but new techniques and the medication were undoubtedly helping. She spotted the legal pack in his hands, time to admit it she thought.  
After a gentle kiss goodbye he was gone and she'd promised to look at the forms while Charlie was at work. He had enough to do at work without needing to fill in hundreds of forms. She was more than capable, she hoped.

Hours later, after a phone catch up with her youngest son, she settled down with a mug of tea and the forms. Determined to complete them she spotted a key phrase. 'Unable to make decisions' She didn't know why this stood out but it did. It hurt. All of her life, particularly her working life, she'd made split second decisions. Some saved lives, some altered her life path but each one was her own. She trusted Charlie implicitly to make sensible and correct decisions for her, that wasn't a problem, but it was the eventual lack of choice that angered her. She could feel her mood slipping and tried desperately to halt her train of thought to where she may end up. At the end. She reached for her phone, unlocking it and seeing her wonderful Charlie looking back at her. The photo had been taken 6 months before when they'd taken Peter and Tanya and the baby to the beach. It had been a wonderful day full of laughter, sunshine and sand and exactly how she felt at that moment had been captured in a perfect photo by her son. Her and Charlie, smiling, happy and in love. She waited for him to answer but it went to voicemail. She didn't want him to worry so instead left a message telling him how much she loved him and would see him later. He was busy, clearly. She understood. But a part of her also felt jealous. Why couldn't she be useful anymore? Of course nursing was now an unsafe option but she had skills and life experience and compassion. Surely that stood for something? She had decisions to make while she still could. A job is what she needed. A job is what she decided. She had her life still and it was time she lived it.

After a few searches online, one opportunity stood out more than any. A nursing home. Her skills would be put to good use, her knowledge she hoped would be invaluable. She just needed someone to take a chance and allow her to thrive whilst living with this condition. She quickly phoned a local nursing home and agreed an informal look around and chat with the manager for the following day. What's the worst that could happen?

Later that evening she heard Charlie's key in the door. He looked tired and as though he'd had a particularly tough day. 'Are you ok?' She asked quietly? He paused and sighed. 'I'm fine' he decided, not wanting to add to her anxieties. He missed the days when he could tell her how he really felt without fearing it would overwhelm her too much. She cocked her head to the side, took 3 big steps towards him and enveloped him in a big hug. It was just what they both needed. 'I'm sorry I called you when you were working Charlie, I know how busy you've been. I hate being needy, you know that.' He gently rubbed circles on her back as she continued the hug. 'I was worried when I saw your call, but I loved the message' he winked at her. She giggled and retuned the wink. Taking his hand she led him down the hall to the ktichen where he was surprised by the table being set with candles and flowers. Whatever was cooking smelt delicious.

'What's all this...?' he started but before he could finish she silenced him with a kiss full of trust, love and friendship. 'Just a little something I whipped up.. now sit down and tell me all about your hell of a day... I can tell by looking at you it wasn't 'fine' now spill....' she instructed with determination. He smiled and looked into her big blue eyes, his wonderful, amazing and true friend was still here, still chivvying him along just when he needed it most. 'Well...' he began.

The end


End file.
